The Fall of King Kai
by Aenoni maeus
Summary: Kai meets a mysterious beyblader and soon discovers other mysteries about his beyblade. Dranzer and Kai become the best of friends, more than beyblading partners. As for Kai, he gets to know someone that could change his life....forever...
1. Chapter 1: Mysterious Stranger

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters :( ...but the new ones I create are mine (MINE I TELL YOU...AHAHAHHA)...well I hope you like the story

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gentle snowflakes began to form outside as a young boy peered into the dawn of a new morning. The pale remembering of his promises remained clear. He had come here for a reason; his ice-cold eyes remained still as he watched the amber sunrise on the horizon. Echoing through the shadows were voices pushing him to be the strongest, the best, the willingness to never back down. Soon another being joined him.

"Why are you up so early Kai?"

"That isn't any of your business Ray," he replied menacingly

"Feeling a little grumpy this morning, aren't we?" another voice joined in

"You stay out of this Tyson!" Kai threatened

"Touchy!" replied Tyson as he made his way to the kitchen

The Bladebreakers were stuck in a cabin. They were here to do some well-deserved training. They were sent here to stay in this cabin, in the middle of nowhere to train until they were well prepared for the new tournament. Winter's cold hand had reached out and transformed the landscape into a glass snow globe.

Kai stepped outside the cabin and proceeded to walk through the woods...

"Where are you going Kai?" Kenny called out

"And without any breakfast!" Max's voice ran out

"Most important meal of the day, that's what I say" stated Tyson

"You think ever meal is important!" Ray declared

"What's for breakfast chief?" asked Tyson, ignoring Ray's comment

"Go see if we still have leftovers from last nights dinner," replied the chief

"I'll be amazed if anything is left!" Max confirmed

"I'm still in the room you know!" Tyson blared

"I have no time for your trivial lives, I have to train" said Kai as he walked out into the woods and soon disappeared

Walking along, he came across a clearing and sat on the stump of a tree and started to think. He began to analyze strategies, to form new attack. His eyes began to drift to his surroundings as he saw a shadow passing him.

Being quite curious, he searched the woods until he found a girl, dressed is a flowing black cloak that was half covered with her dark green hair. 

"Flame Wind Attack!" she commanded

He stood there silently and watched as she finished her training. He gazed amazed at her skills and talent. She would make a worthy opponent, unlike any I have ever known he thought. Who is she? He wondered. Her bitbeast listens to her every word, its like they make the same sacrifices and suffer equally when they battle. Why is it I can't feel what Dranzer does? Why? Thoughts flooded his mind overwhelming him with curiosity.

"Fair Reari, I think we've trained enough, you may return to my beyblade, you earned a good rest," she said to the giant ice-coloured eagle as she stroked its feathers gently. Reari [Re-ar-e] started to gaze around and spotted Kai among the trees and gave out a loud shriek. Without warning, the bitbeast stood in front of her master to protect her, sheltering her under her wing. 

"Who are you? Come out from the shadows and show yourself!" she demanded as she slowly turned around

Kai walked forward and stood before her. Her face gazed at his sternly as she remained still. She had a ripcord in one hand and an extra beyblade in another. She had a small sea green scarf around her neck and her blue green eyes stood out because of her white costume that was laced with blue ribbons. Her shoes looked as if she had stolen them from one of Santa's elves. They were as white as the snow beneath her little feet. Her light blue bangs fluttered in the breeze as she bravely stepped forward...

"It's alright Reari, I can take care of this!" she said as the bit beast returned to her blade

"Who are you?" Kai asked coolly

"Who are you to questions me? You had no right to watch my training."

She approached him with caution as she scanned his eyes. Her attention was drawn to the object in his hand...

"So...You're a beyblader too huh?" she asked

"You could say that," Kai replied

She glanced at him questionably and slowly turned away to walk back

"Wait..." demanded Kai

"What is it you wish from me?"

"How...How do you talk to your bitbeast...it even came to defend you when you weren't in battle" stated Kai

"That is a secret, but I must leave now, perhaps we may meet again later"

"But I need to know now!"

"Alright them, be here tonight if you wish to learn"

She turned back around again and stopped...

"What is your name," she questioned

"Kai"

"Very well Kai, goodbye, see you later I suppose" 

"Wait...you didn't tell me your name!" 

"You'll find out tonight, if it is my will to let you know" 

Without another word, she disappeared as her cloak brushed the flakes of snow that it touched.

"Tonight then..." Kai whispered

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: what do you think so far?!?!...should I continue...or should I put my quill to better use elsewhere...it's my first beyblade fanfic...comment...suggestions...flames...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2: The Hidden Castle

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: thankies for the reviews! ^_____^.... ok here's the second chapter...oh and Misty Eyes thanks for finding the mistakes...I changed it a bit...she does have blue bangs and dark green hair...and she's was wearing a cloak (...ack!...put a cloak in the end and a robe in the beginning...corrected it though...) the cloak doesn't cover her entirely in the front...so you can sort of see her white costume in the inside...well I put the re-edited version up....

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tonight then..." Kai whispered

Chapter Two: The Hidden Castle

The girl walked through the woods, heading towards her home. She tried to make sense of what had just happened, her aspect of belief was that everything happened for a reason. But that was just weird, quite an awkward moment.

"What just happened?" the girl said aloud, talking to the beyblade in her hand

"Can you imagine, someone actually spying on me! Ha! And what did I do, I offered to help him, somehow it just seemed the right thing to do. It's not like me to help anyone; I must be getting softer. Like that will ever happen, the utter idea!" 

"I mean come on, me, the sole owner and heir of this land. Except for those pile of woods they call a cabin! Humph! How dare he!"

"Reari, what do you think?" she asked as she took out her beyblade and released her bitbeast.

Reari flew around circling above her head, searching for any danger. The bitbeast didn't trust anyone but her master, she didn't want anything to happen to her master, she didn't want her master to get into trouble and end up being hurt.

Soon the bitbeast came lower, sensing that her surroundings were safe. The girl held her bitbeast close to her as she started making her way to her home. She lived in a crystal castle. For security, the house appeared invisible as the sun gleamed against its crystal walls. 

Her home lay perched on a mountain like some sort of birdcage. That's exactly how she felt about when she stay at home, like some kind of trapped creature, wishing to see the world, but unable because of all the restrictions. The girl held her bitbeast close as she started making her way up the mountain.

"You would think that they would put an elevator wouldn't you...but NOO!"

Reari swooped under her master and picked her up and flew into the air. The girl held on tightly to her beyblade and her bitbeast as Reari dodged trees and flew through the wispy clouds. Soon they approached the castle's walls and Reari descended as she approached a tower on the castle. The bitbeast returned to her beyblade and the girl approached a door on the tower and as she was going down the stair, she was met by her butler.

"Mistress Knight, did your training go well?"

"Yes Armeone, [Ar-may-own] although I ran across this strange boy!" she said as she recalled the past events, "Take care of my Reari will you."

"Of course," he took the beyblade from her hand, "You're parents wish to see you mistress, they are in the morning room waiting for your arrival."

"I wonder what she wants from me now!" she wondered, "Thank you for informing me."

Seeing the butler rushing off into one of the rooms, she walked through the halls of her dark castle. The walls were covered with pictures from her past. Each generation hung there and below each picture was a beyblade lying there. The past haunted her. As she walked through the candlelit hallway, she felt eyes watching her every move. It seemed like the place had never seen a ray of sunlight or even a smile. Glaring and scowling faces glowered over her until she reached the end, where an empty picture frame laid.

"Soon, soon I will take over this castle and become worthy to put my beyblade in the midst of my ancestors, but until then I'll wait"

Cautiously she entered the door next to the frame; the flame of the candlelight gave the room an eerie look. It was one of her least favorite room. It had pale crimson items everywhere, the curtain however were blood red. Well this makes me feel so much better now! She thought

"What took you so long? We've been worried sick about you" a voice came from one of chair that was near the window.

A smirk formed on the girl's face. My mother worried, about me! If only that were true, she only cares for herself. I seriously doubt that she does even care, she just wants to follow the rules of the past. And since I'm her only child, she doesn't have a choice but to train me and make me the most powerful owner and heir of this castle. Here I am trapped in some kind of time warp that still is in the past that virtually means nothing to me! I only care about family honor and being the best blader, better than all those who are related to me.

"Wipe that smirk of your face, young lady"

Scowling, the girl sat on the chair that was nearest too her. She looked at her father who was sitting on a chair in front of the fireplace reading a book.

Father why is it that we have to live under mother's tyrannical hands. It's true that she is the owner of the castle, but why live in a place full of riches and grief when you can live in a palace full of love and happiness. It makes me wonder why I never run away from this place. I care too much for perfection that I am weak. I will soon be the most powerful blader then I won't need anyone but myself.

"The book Mercario [Mer-kar-e-o]," she commanded, "this book has been in the family for ages, this is given to the worthiest of beybladers, not all of your relatives pictures are up in the hallway. Those who are worthy will receive a special key at a certain age, and now your time has come. Each time, the key comes in different shapes or forms; it could be from a candlestick to a writing quill. The key will be given to you, but you must realize that it is the key. Someone special will give it to you. If you don't get a key, that means you have not proven yourself worthy of this family and must pass this onto your future generations to try." her mother 

Her father got up and handed the book he had been reading to her mother. A lock was in the front of the book. It seemed ancient, not opened for ages. Her mother had a key, which was shaped like a black arrow, slowly; she opened the book with it. 

"This, my child is your future"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think...a bit too weird...tell me if I made any errors...I was scribbling away in my book too fast to notice...you know how it is...and idea that won't stay out of your head till you write it down.... well review...hope you like it so far..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3: Burning Point

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: GOMEN!!!...I really had so many thing to do this holiday, and before it...evil projects, so many scripts, so little time for my beloved story...sorry to have kept you guys waiting and thank u for the reviews and the encouragement!!!...I think it's finally over...even if I still have some hw...ah...leave it to later...lol...I mean I still have three more days...ne?...and you'll find out more about the book...soon!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This, my child is your future"

Chapter Three: Burning Point

Back at the cabin...

"Tyson! Get away from the stove" 

"But chief! I'm still hungry!"

"You finished everything! Unbelievable"

"Was there ever a doubt?"

"Go look and see if there is anything in the storage outside the cabin!"

"Hey Ray, why don't you be a good sport and get some food for me?"

Tyson rummaged through the cupboards looking for any remains of food, but his search remained in vain. Ray had more better luck than him as he returned with a box of food, thinking that it would be enough for Tyson, but just to be sure, he brought extras, knowing that his teammate would finish most of it in a nanosecond. 

Finally reaching the door, Ray walked into the kitchen and dropped the heavy load on the counter.

"Here you go, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to make breakfast" Tyson replied as he made his way towards the stove

"I thought the chief told you not to touch it"

"Oh the chief was just kidding, trust me Ray, I mean what could go wrong?"

"Alright, but I'm sitting right here supervising, making sure you don't eat everything"

Humming silently, Tyson laid out his ingredients, which was basically one of each item that Ray brought. Ray sighed as he watched Tyson, knowing that there was something wrong with this picture. Slowly, Ray's eyes began to close, as he was tired from the training they had done yesterday, he had to thank Kai for making them so tired, amazed that the others still could wake up early this morning, he should probably try some of that "coffee" that the other guys kept talking about. He knew Kai meant well with his training, but going from the afternoon till midnight without barely any rest, ok so he was exaggerating a little, Kai was a fair trainer. 

In mid thought, he was wakened by the smell of smoke and yelling, his eyes slowly opened as the hazy objects became clear. Tyson seemed to be running back and forth from the sink to the stove, screaming, and a very deafening scream mind you. He didn't realize what was going on until he saw another flame erupt from near the stove. The flames started to make their way near the windowsill and slowly the cabin began to catch on fire. Go figure, next time they would chose a dwelling place that was 'not' made out of wood!

*******

Kai's training was interrupted when he saw the smoke rising above the trees. He rushed back knowing that something had happened, and that something probably had to involve Tyson! He knew he shouldn't have left them alone.

*******

Standing out in a clearing, the Blade Breakers stood and embraced their fate, now they had nowhere to live! Ray was trying to help Tyson, as the others wanted to destroy him. Tyson on the other hand, was more concerned of what Kai would do to him when he found out. Little did they notice, a pale figure stood in a distance, among the trees, with a smirk on their face.

"What happened to the cabin?" Kai asked as he rushed up breathless from the long run

"What cabin?" Ray stated as he showed Kai the charred pile of wood that was formerly their cabin

"Who did this? Oh wait! Don't tell me, it was you wasn't it Tyson?"

"Kai, it's not his fault, I was watching over him, and I fell asleep, I should have been more careful"

"Stay out of this Ray! So it is your fault, what exactly were you trying to do? Cook!"

"Well you see, I was hungry..."

"Now what are we going to do?"

"You could come over and live at my castle if you wish" a voice replied as it steeped out and revealed itself

"You! Who are you anyway?"

"I'm sorry I can't tell you that yet, but I suggest you accept my offer, since there isn't a place for miles, I should know I am the heir to this land, well accept for the cabin, I noticed a fire and came too late to stop anything."

"We graciously accept, your kindness, Miss, Miss, what do we call you?" Ray asked

"Just call me Knight, oh and it's Mistress! And you would be?"

"Ray, pleased to make your acquaintance and thank you for your generous offer, we really need to stay and train more, oh and this person hiding behind me is Tyson, there's Chief over there with his computer and lastly Max. I do believe you have met Kai?"

"Yes, we had a little run in, shall we call it. Now since you stored your things all in the storage, everything there must be safe, so bring them along and I will ask Reari to help me."

"Reari?" 

"Her bitbeast" Kai stated

They watched as the bird descended near her master after being summoned. Reari shrieked as she saw Kai and noticed a figure that approached her and was stroking her gently that wasn't her master. 

"I think she likes you Ray" Mistress Knight confirmed

As the other went off to get ready for their departure, Knight wondered, could one of these people be the one who will give her the key, I mean it couldn't be a coincidence that they were here. Who would actually train in this weather, probably that Kai guy! Well at least Ray seems to be the nice, and the others seemed all right. Except for maybe that Tyson kid, she made a mental note not to put him alone in a room, maybe a few surveillance cameras. But out of the four, the once who would give her the key would probably be...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

ya I know this isn't a very interesting chapter...but I had to get them to her castle somehow..hehehe..so who does she think?!...could it be...well I'll leave u in suspence..why...cause I'm evil!...no...will the answer be in the next chapter...and what will the answer be...MWAHAHAHAHHAH...ok I'll go now...^_______^...r and r

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4: Decisive Entrance

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: ok!!..me here again... HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!...2003...gotta believe it!...hope you guys have a nice year...*grumbles*..didn't finish math..I will soon...later...hehehe...well enjoy!..r and r

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

But out of the four, I think the one that would give me the key would be....

Chapter 4: Decisive Entrance 

"Hurry up Max, it's freezing out here, I can't hold the door open much longer!" Tyson cried

"Let me help you, sir" a mysterious figure said

Tyson had almost let go of the door, barely saving his hand from decapitation. I mean how would you have reacted if something just came out of the dark, and someone was standing right next to you, staring at you. 

"Sorry for scaring you, sir, I'm the butler, Armeone, would you be needing any assistance"

"I...I...I...sure..." 

Breathing a sigh of relief, Tyson and Max made their way to the main foyer where all the other Blade Breakers stood quietly, gasping in awe at what surrounded them, all except for Kai, who just stood there standing in the corner, eyes closed, leaning against the wall, as always. The castle seemed to have something hidden in it, a secret, probably a mystery, at this rate, who knew? 

Knight had gone off somewhere, probably to ask her parents if they could stay, she left out how the cabin had burned, seeing that Tyson would probably be sleeping outside the castle if any of it was mentioned to her parents. The others waited patiently, although some seemed to be anxious to explore the castles many halls, especially that one with the many portraits, which seemed to interest them. Still captured by everything in the castle, they did not notice that Knight had returned

"You can stay, Armeone will be showing you to your rooms, follow him, you can take your baggage with you, but do be careful, my parents are quite fond of this castle, so don't break anything." she said, eyes focused more on Tyson than the rest of the group

"I'll take them to the guest rooms then Mistress Knight"

"Yes, and do pair them up, there might be an occasion where we might need the rest, I'll meet all of you downstairs after your settled, perhaps for some lunch?"

"We accept!" Tyson exclaimed

With that, Knight left them and went off into one of the other halls and soon disappearing. They made their way up the stairs, Ray watching Tyson carefully making sure he got nowhere near anything valuable. They reached the top of the stairs and were ushered to the doors on the right. 

After having decided the pairings, Tyson wanted to stay with Max, since he was the only one who could endure the pain of his snoring. Kenny wanted a room alone, well he did stay up and all that talking to the computer would keep whoever was bunking with him awake at night. So that left Kai and Ray, who were stuck together again, Ray remembering how it was in the cabin.

Tyson rushed when he was unpacking, trying as hard as he could not to make a mess, finally noticing that the blond blader was covered up to his ears in Tyson's clothes. Max gestured to the closet that was there, so Tyson went and carefully dumped everything on one half of it. Sighing, Max, as neatly as he could, put his clothes on the other side. In the other room, Kenny had already set up his computer and his supplies on the table, his clothes were still in his bag, he ignored that fact and started up with his computer, as he was greeted by his bitbeast, Dizzi.

Kai and Ray seemed the neatest out of all the pairs. They had already finished their unpacking, Ray got himself ready for lunch, as Kai stood there looking out the window, still thinking about the recent events. He couldn't figure out what, but there was something that made the castle surreal. His thoughts were interrupted by the wind that was raging outside; a storm was soon coming. The cabin would have been destroyed anyway, or would it have. 

It all seemed like a setup, as though Mr. Dickenson had planned the whole thing, he was bound to know of the storm from weather reports. What was he hiding? It was as if he planned for all of them to be there. It was almost like nature itself was helping him. Kai still wasn't sure of it; he made his way down the stairs and started to look for the dining room. 

"Trying to find the dining room all by yourself are you, you know you could have asked Armeone, stubborn are we?"

"I couldn't find Armeone, in case you wanted to know"

"Oh lighten up Kai!" Ray said as he made his way down the stairs

"Are the others finished yet?"

"We're done!" a voice blared, who else could it be but Tyson, and the rest followed after him

Knight, closely followed by Kai, led the others to the dining room. Trying not to show fear when surrounded by the eerie walls of the castle, Knight walked into the room, and invited them to sit down, her parents did not appear to be there. After having finished their lunch, the others retreated back to their rooms, to rest, although Kai was against that, he figured that they deserved a break from yesterday, he had been a bit hard on them. 

He made his way upstairs, as he remembered that he had asked Knight to meet him. He abruptly turned around and came face to face with Knight. The closeness seemed to make her nervous as she shifted away from him. She smirked faintly, as she awaited him to speak.

"There's going to be a storm tonight, I guess we can't have that meeting I was promised."

"Oh don't worry Kai, I've got a room that's set up for blading. I'll have it ready in no time."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know this chapter is full of events...but hey!...we gotta know more right...well they didn't have dinner yet..and if you are wondering what they had for lunch...probably sandwiches or something...and where could her parents be..!?!?!...MWAHAHHAHAHAHA...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5: Portions of the Past

* * *

Author's note: hi there..'…I know its been a while…however…I blame uni for this!...so tiring when I get home…never get the chance to finish this story…but here you go...hopefully this will help move on the plot…its 2005'…just starting anyway…enjoy!

* * *

"Oh don't worry Kai, I've got a room that's set up for blading. I'll have it ready in no time." 

Chapter 5: Portions of the Past

"I believe he is here Mercario, the book is responding to someone in this castle. It must be one of bladers she has brought home….but who…?

"Max, does this mean we don't have to practice at all, being high up in the mountain isn't such a bad thing after all!" Tyson exclaimed

"Don't count on it Tyson, Knight has a blading stadium built in this castle, you'll be training double time..." Kai responded as he passed by the room

"There there Tyson, I'm sure we'll get some rest, at least for today, he seems more focused on knowing more of Knight" Max replied as tried to clean up the mess that Tyson had created when unpacking

"Aw…does Kai have a crush on Knight?"

"Don't count on it Tyson." Kai replied, his eyes glaring at Tyson

"What's that you got there Kai?"

"I'm going to train, there's something about this castle I have to find out"

"Knight, my dear child, you must be on careful watch on who this person is, they will help you achieve your full potential.

"Yes, Mother, whatever you say."

"The book does have clues to the whereabouts of who it could be, every generation the pages disappear and only give clues to where the key is. Once you have the key, the secrets will be revealed to you and the pages which were once blank will show you the power of your beyblade."

"You must be careful"

"Mercario, I believe she already knows what she has to do, and the danger involved in doing so. In the end of all this, you will go through three tests, the choices you make are vital and could change the course of your life."

"I'm willing to give up anything…" replied Knight, besides, she thought, I don't have much of a life here, nor do I have someone who cares for me, except for father, it is best that I leave, I seem to be more of a burden than any use at all, I will prove myself to this family and soon the world

Looking out the window in the dimly lit room, her mother stared out into the cold winter storm.

"Attend to your guests."

A rigid order, Knight thought to herself, I can never be sure of her love, I've lost the mother who used to care for me when I was younger, she's changed ever since grandfather had taken me to train to be an expert beyblader, I thought she would be proud of me then, but I guess I was wrong…

"I'm off to train…" Knight responded as she turned around and left, entering the maze of darkened hallways

Her mother clutched on to the curtain as she turned around…

"I'm afraid that we are going to lose her Mercario, she already seem bent on achieving this goal"

"Don't give up dear, there is still hope, whoever this person is, they will surely change her life…"

* * *

Author's note: hmm…I hope that developed the plot a little…sorry for taking long to write…I hope this helps…do you think this direction is ok…hmmm….review!...any questions, comments, flames, welcome!

* * *


End file.
